


The Pacific and Atlantic Ocean Meet

by folkpoem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkpoem/pseuds/folkpoem
Summary: A tale of two Oceans that discovered companionship when feeling wronged by their names. Will it all end up well?
Kudos: 1





	The Pacific and Atlantic Ocean Meet

“You see, Atlantic, because of a navigator I’ve been claimed as a calm sea, but I’m an ocean after all. I feast in storms, waves and unpredictable weather.” 

“I understand. As they named me as "the one that will bear the weight of the sky". How can I do that when I can’t seek advice from the moon these past days? She’s been hiding between these clouds for so long.”

“And if we became one?” the Atlantic Ocean wondered “We can ease each other’s burden”

“To have a friend by my side doesn’t seem so bad.” 

Therefore, the Atlantic and Pacific held hands and interwined their bodies in a dance that could last centuries. In just a few days a unnamed river came rushing to both oceans and said:  
“I asked myself what could be the source of such misery. As my eyes were closer to the land I couldn’t tell what was happening. My dear friends, you’re bringing chaos to all earthly creatures. You must put a stop to whatever all of this is!” 

The Ocean’s slowly stopped moving, atemptly listening to the river:  
“But I’m in a great need of help” the Atlantic pleaded  
“And what it’s so grand that not even lives can be spared?”  
“I’ve been given a name, and with that, a mission. I should carry the skies throughout my entire existence” Atlantic said to the River  
“Yes, I can only imagine how it feels like”  
“Atlantic is my friend and I shall offer what’s within my reach” Pacific explained “I also have been named, but very wrongly, so now I need to prove myself”  
“Prove yourself? To whom? And why?”  
“For those who mistakenly named me Pacific. I am, like all oceans, capable of extreme things”  
“I see, I see” the river complied “And how you’re helping each other out?”  
“Together we can reach the sky” Atlantic twinkled with anticipation  
“And, like so, I can show a greater power” Pacific swished excited waves towards the River

The River, might not being as wise as the oceans, but with great care of all living things asked:  
“The Moon is responsible for your stillness and rage. You don’t need to grasp the sky, haven’t you always been touching it? I’ve seen how the horizon meets your so profound waters on the most superficial parts” 

The Oceans thought the River was lying and held themselves even closer forming a waterspout, sucking the River incessantly:  
“Please, stop! All beings need me. I provide a source of survival, there are many fishes that travel from far away every year to meet my waters. I can’t die.”  
Hearing the pleas of help, Pacific decided to stop and persuaded Atlantic into it:  
“Then, prove that you aren’t lying” the Atlantic said, desperate for an end.  
“Ask the Moon, thus she’s the one that knows of lands and waters, animals and plants”  
“She’s been hiding for too long in the dark clouds. It’s no use to seek for help”

The Moon seeing the commotion and incapable of taking action, cried and turned the rain clouds into hail storm clouds thus the Sun, who wasn’t been able of vastly shine until the Moon cried, whispered:  
“Come closer, dear. If I hide there won’t be any light. Days cease to exist and the Oceans fear darkness more than anything as they have too much of it in themselves”  
The Moon, respecting the Sun immensely as he provides life to many things, including her, carefully scooted closer to the Earth, aligning herself between them.  
As the day suddenly started to cease the Pacific, Atlantic and the River turned ever colder due to their fear.  
“My sweet children” the Moon spoke. But she was so dark and her voice so distorted that one recognized her usual melodic tone. “Fear not as I’m the one who cares for you since the beginning of time. I’ve cried for three days and nights and finally came to a solution”  
The bodies of water intently listened:  
“Even in the midst of obscure clouds I’ve been watching. Pacific, named it because of your calm coastal waters, you’ve shown great understanding towards the River. Yes, your waters aren’t entirely calm, just like they aren’t all cold or warm. As an ocean you hold many paradoxes in yourself”

Hearing the darkness speak Pacific wondered and came to a conclusion:  
“Yes, the navigator wasn’t entirely mistaken. I’m home to many diverse creatures because I’m all things an ocean can be” 

“What about me?” Atlantic hastily asked “How can my waters carry the sky if that’s not natural to a sea?”  
“Atlantic, the River, with its keen observation already answered this question. The Oceans have always been holding the sky. Even more, the animals that live within you, especially whales and dolphins, are your great helpers”  
“And how’s that so, Darkness?”  
“These animals are home in the water, but breathe in air. To ascend for a few moments to the sky, is a need for them.”  
The Atlantic moving its streams of water felt the coral, fishes, crabs and knew all life was determined to assist him:  
“Thank you, Darkness. How can I show my gratitude?” 

The Sun, whispering again to the Moon, said:  
“They’ve learned their lesson. You may carry on further from Earth and I’ll shine on again”  
With the day rising again, the Sun glistened and the Oceans and River all sighed, relieved.  
The Moon tried to linger for a few moments as she didn’t want to spend one more day alone.  
“My children, you also mustn't fear darkness, embrace it in respect to all beings living there. The Moon can only shine not just because of me, but because of the darkness. She shall appear tonight as Full, so don’t be afraid of the changes in your way.” 

And with that Atlantic and Pacific let go of each other’s arms, resentfully, reminiscing of all things they went through together. 

Night finally came and the Moon smiling at the sight said:  
“River I shall name you Duygu, with your dutiful listening and comprehensible nature. You’re free to go back to your home and let everyone know of your name”  
And with that, the Oceans and Duygu lived harmoniously, learning to always seek advice from the Moon.


End file.
